coordinando a la lider
by dochsretur
Summary: May va a ciudad celeste por unos rumores de que allí esta un pokemon muy raro pero en ves de eso encuentra un tormenta y deside pasar la noche en casa de su amiga misty y alli se dan sucesos que dan paso al romanse y ella termina encontrando algo distinto


Anime : Pokemon

Autor del fic: Dochsretur

Autor de Pokemon: Satoshi Tajiri

Titulo: coordinando a la lider

tipo: Yuri

Este Fanfic esta dedicado a todos los fans de pokemon y del yuri XD espero lo disfruten jeje pues en lo personal me encanto pensarlo y espero que ustedes disfruten leerlo XD

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era un dia lluvioso en la rejion de Kanto y la coordinadora May se desvio asi su destino por que se rumorava que en ese lugar existia un pokemon muy extraño pero solo conosia a una persona en ese lugar la Gym lider de ciudad Azulona Misty asi que la fue a visitar al Gym de azulona pero para su sorpresa Misty estava triste por que ese dia era el dia en que ella y Ash se avian conosido pero para su desgrasia el se encontraba muy lejos de alli en la rejion Sinno viviendo mas aventuras de pronto escucha la voz de May tratando de llamarla y ella tratando de limpiar sus lagrimas se aserca a ella para preguntar que es lo que quiere y conversar con alguien ese dia al encontrarla ve a una May toda empapada con la blusa completamente mojada mostrando sus pezones erectos por el frio y la demas silueta de su cuerpo, Misty un poco roja le ofrese pasar a un lugar para cambiarse de ropa y poner a secar esa que traia mojada pero May un poco sonrojada le dise que no tiene otra ropa ya que por accidente la rompio y pensava comprar mas ese dia pero todo estava cerrado asi que Misty gentilmente le presta algo de ropa de sus hermanas y la invita a pasar con ella la noche por que paresia que la tormenta no parava y May no tenia lugar al que llegar a resguardarse asi que ella sin mas asepta quedarse esa noche esa noche era totalmente tormentosa se escuchavan claramente todos los truenos, los pokemons del Gym y de la coordinadora apenas dormian, de pronto un gran sonido de un enorme trueno se escucho y resono en todo el Gym de pronto se escucho el grito de May y Misty instantaneamente fue a ver que ocurria al llegar a donde May estaba la encuentra temblando debajo de la cama y cuando May la mira corre hacia ella a abrasarla Misty deside pasar la noche alli para que May no se asuste, despues de instalarse alli desiden dormir pero Misty no puede dormir por que recuerda la escultural figura de May cuando llego su delicado cuerpo su escultural figura ella no savia que era lo que le pasaba por que se sentia asi, por que estaba sonrojada, por que le davan ganas de tocarse sin estar pensando en Ash por que, por que le pasaba eso de pronto May se da una buelta y nota que Misty tambien esta despierta y de pronto le da un beso a Misty en los labios a lo que Misty asustada se aleja un poco May le dise que no fue a proposito que la disculpe pero renia que aserlo no podia contenerse a besar esa boca tan linda que tenia en ese instante y que no save por que se sentia asi estaba roja, se sentia abergonsada de que Misty estubiera alli en la misma cama que ella Misty al oir eso le dice que ella igual que a ella le pasaba igual y que no entendia por que asi que desiden volver a aserlo volver a besarse Misty empieza a quitarle la ropa a May ella se ruboriza mas y de pronto lanza un gemido pues Misty habia metido su mano en sus bragas May exitada empieza a besarle el cuello a Misty y lentamente le empieza a quitar su blusa y continua quitandole un pantalonsillo que Misty traia entre las dos se empiezan a quitar el resto de la ropa mientras se besan y toquetean su cuerpo Misti tocando los pechos de May y May tocando los lavios vaginales de Misty ambas tocandose y besandose sin permitirse exclamar muy alto pues despertarian a sus pokemons asi que entre las dos se contenian de gritar muy alto, asi pasaron la noche tocandose y besandose, intentando por cualquier motivo tratar de sentirse muy bien y olvidar lo que afuera pasaba, al dia siguiente se levantaron algo cansadas por la noche anterior ambas se miraron fijamente y se besaron, miraron por una ventana y observaron que ya no llovia asi que May podia continuar su camino y Misty aseptando los retos de los entrenadores que la retaran May estava por irse pero recordo a lo que ella avia ido en un principio que era por los rumores de un pokemon muy raroa lo que Misty le responde que es falso y que no hay tal pokemon May se retira pero con una sonrisa en el rostro pues aunque no hubo pokemon raro obtubo una gran noche de plaser FIN

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno es todo espero con ansias sus comentarios :D


End file.
